A Night of Firsts
by FanaticOfFandoms
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura spend a night together. What was at first a dinner date set up by an awkward Sasuke Uchiha turned to the unthinkable. (Smut)


This was originally intended to be longer than how it is now, but writing in a male's POV is the hardest thing I could ever do. O.o

Anyway, Please excuse any grammatical errors! I hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

 **Title:** A Night of Firsts

 **Genre(s)** : Romance; Smut

 **Pairing(s):** Sakura H.; Sasuke U.

 **POV:** Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

 **Requested by:** _crazymel2008_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic.

* * *

#

* * *

A Night of Firsts

I watched her come down the steps of the apartment building. Seeing Sakura dressed in something far different to her usual attire is not unusual, but also exciting in some way. Her skirt is not as short as I've seen other girls our age dress in, but it definitely fits the Sakura Haruno I know. She brushes away a lock of hair behind her ear, tilting her head forward, but eyes on me. I don't wave, I don't do much of anything except nod at her like I usually greet the people I see. There's a faint blush on her cheeks that seem to brighten with every step she takes to meet with me down here. And all those times she had seen me I've come to wonder why she always is so shy, or so embarrassed about being with me. There isn't anything much she can hide from me—after all, her confessions have been given and received.

She smiles lightly, hand grasped over the elbow of the other and greets me with her usual chime, "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

At this point, I cannot suppress my own smiles and feel the corner of my mouth lift only slightly. My eyes catch every detail to her feminine form, to her bright green eyes, to the small waist of her being. She had definitely changed since the last time I've seen her. It's been a few days since I've come back to the village, and only this morning I had finally met with her.

She seems hesitant about something, awkwardly looking down to the ground with every short stride of our slow walk we take. Surely Sakura must be thinking about holding onto my hand like she usually tries to. I don't think I've ever let anyone touch me in a familiar way except her. All those other times when I was still young before all of the chaos entered our lives I tried to deny the truth of her quite possibly liking me in a more different way, whether it be romantically, or like family. Both she and Naruto had proven their care for my life many times again. I cannot possibly thank them enough, especially Sakura who can easily see past my mask and through each of my insecurities. It is the same thing I can do for her, which is one of the reasons why I could be so aloof with only her. Other women—the bratty kind—never could understand me… Maybe that's the reason why I am afraid of letting Sakura down again, and why I decided to spend my third night with her in the village.

I wet my lips, realizing their dryness and only vaguely do I envision her mouth over my own. I shake my head, trying not to let those thoughts run astray, but it's pointless. Only a few times had I thought about that. Sakura herself had told me many times in the past that she loved me, and many times after that had she ever given me any small reminder with the few friendly gestures she gives me. Those gestures escalate from making me lunch, to asking me about my day. All those times I had thanked her, but today she had agreed to come with me, which I guess could be perceived as another gesture. I don't know where I'm going, but I know that I'm leading her somewhere.

We walk and walk for a while, and slowly the neighborhood shopkeepers have begun to close down their stores. I turn to face Sakura, who keeps her hands clasped in front of her and is shyly looking down, perhaps away from me.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

Of course… I told her she should eat with me.

Literally.

That is exactly what I said. I've never been a guy of many words, and when the time came I didn't know exactly what to say. She was working hard herself, taking notes of patients in the hospital and we were talking about something. I was more intrigued with the way her soft-looking lips formed every word as she repeated what she had written on the forms in her folder, and I stammered out the words awkwardly, 'You should eat with me tonight.'

"Not exactly," she finally answers as we walk forward.

She offered to make me dinner, too, but I decided it would be best if I cooked for the both of us. Sakura had also offered to walk herself to where I stay when I'm in the village. And even though I didn't refuse, something kept bugging me about letting her walk alone at night. Sure, she is a capable ninja, but I feel like even my own brother would laugh at me from his grave for letting woman walk alone at night when I had given her the invitation.

"Are you cold?" I ask dumbly. It's been hot all week.

"No," she murmurs.

"Are you tired?" I ask, though we've only been walking for a few minutes.

She shakes her head. "No."

"Are you hungry?"

She giggles, then, and looks up to see me. "You've already asked me that."

I feel my ears burn with embarrassment. Of course. Of course. I'm a guy of few words.

"Am I annoying you?" I murmur.

"Yes," she teases, "but I don't mind. It makes me think that you do care. So thank you."

"I do care," I say flatly.

She blinks at me, slightly surprised, but nonetheless, happy. I read all of that in her green eyes and the way her chest heaves with every breath she takes.

"Thank you," she says quietly. "You're a good…friend."

A friend… Is that what she has seen me as since I've returned to the village? Sakura had always been a very—likable—woman. Surely, she had moved on by now, something I was quite oblivious. Maybe I should have steered clear, but she's here with me tonight. There must be a reason why she's with me.

With a frustration that overcomes me, I grab her arm by the elbow and pull her closer to me. She seems slightly confused by my sudden action, but it'd be best if I didn't have her at arms length the whole time. She should know how I feel, too, right?

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Wait," I stop her, "I just want you—nearer."

"O-Okay."

I can almost hear her heart beat quicken, if not hers, then mine. It bangs hard against my chest and I have to take a deep breath to steady myself.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" I ask suddenly.

"Uh—no," she murmurs. "You mean men, right? No—I haven't."

I feel relieved and I slide my hand down from her elbow to hold her properly—by the hand.

"Are you okay with me holding you hand?" I question.

I shouldn't be questioning her about my actions, but with all of the mistakes I've done, I feel as though I'll at least need guidance if I want to have her heart to myself.

"Yes," she murmurs shyly.

We walk through the dark streets and eventually step into the building where I rent a small studio. I recently got this place, thanks to the Sixth. There are people here that are still unsure of my staying, but the landlord has been truly reasonable and forgiving. Even so, I don't know how long I would stay in place. I've been used to wandering outside of the village that now this place doesn't feel like home. No, not like it used to. But Sakura's warm hand in mine could make me reconsider. For a long time I felt alone, and I'm always welcomed by her.

She walks in silently, eyes venturing from one place to the other. I watch as she nervously looks towards the bed to the far side of the room, and I dreadfully hope she doesn't think I'll do anything weird to her. After all, this is the first time I've invited her here, or anywhere.

"I know I asked this already," I start, "but are you hungry?"

She turns to face me and smiles brightly, something that makes me hold my breath. Sakura looks so happy and at peace.

"If you keep bugging me, I'd have to give in," she mutters.

I smirk at her. "I'm sorry."

She walks towards me and pulls on my arm. "You're being weird," she says. "Is anything troubling you?"

"No," I answer quickly.

When she tugs on me, I don't move. Even she, the strongest woman alive couldn't make me move unless she intentionally ripped off my other arm. So I stand firmly planted on the floor, and the frustration that etches on her face makes me smile.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighs and laughs.

I pull on her arm, then, and she immediately comes tumbling forward, face against my chest. There is no helping it—I lightly chuckle as I firmly hold her against me with my only arm.

"Sasuke-k-kun," she grumbles, wriggling to escape my clutch.

She looks up to see me, furrowed brows. Right over the purple diamond seal that marks her forehead, I lean in and kiss her as tenderly as I possibly could. She stills herself as I do it again.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathes into my chest and I look down to see her.

"Hn," is my only response. It really wasn't my intention to do that, but I can't help it. While I was gone I made promises to myself that one day I'll make her understand my past deeds. I also promised myself that she will learn the fears I have of ever accepting her love. It made my heart ache when I'd think I might hurt her in some way again, but tonight I can't help it.

She looks amazing.

"Why so—"

I lean down and press my forehead against hers. "Do you still love me like you said before I left two years ago?"

Her eyelashes lightly brush against my skin as she blinks. She nods lightly, and it is enough to make me smile and give me the courage to kiss her lips. I close my eyes, feeling her warmth against my body and her soft touch against me.

Maybe my kiss is awkward, but I've never kissed a woman in my life. Either she follows my movements, or I reciprocate hers—our lips graze against each other slowly and softly. With her body and her warmth this close to me, I feel myself harden against the fabric of my pants and I step away from her. It'd be embarrassing for her to know that something so simple like a kiss could ever make me erect.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

I shake my head, hoping the bad lighting could cover my form. "N-Nothing, it's just—I didn't plan to bring you here for anything like that."

She's flushed with bright red cheeks. She looks away awkwardly to the floor.

"So," she starts, somewhat hesitant, "was the kiss just—"

I think I might have hurt her feelings. Despite the annoying, aching throb in my crotch, I step forward and hold her chin up so she could see me.

"No, it's just, I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

She furrows her brows lightly. "I could never be uncomfortable with you, Sasuke-kun."

I feel her hand skim over my chest lightly. "You know how I feel about you."

She stops right over my left breast, and I wonder if she could feel my erratic heart beating. "The thing is, I just don't know what you feel about me."

I take a deep breath. "I kissed you."

"A kiss doesn't determine everything."

"You're here with me tonight, Sakura," I say lowly. "Isn't it obvious?"

She shrugs. "I really don't—"

I lead her hand down to my cheek and kiss her hard on the lips. As she closes her eyes, I do the same, taking in the soft sensation of her lips against mine.

At the parting we take a deep breath and I say, "I'm not good with words, but I guess it'd be best to tell you now that I'm always thinking about you."

Her eyes well up in tears. Of course, Sakura had always been the one to easily cry and be overwhelmed with emotion… But her lips curl in that shy smile I cannot hate and she wraps her arms around my waist. I gulp as she presses herself against me. She might feel it forming and pressing against my pants.

I then feel her body tense against me and she slowly looks up to see me.

"Sasuke-kun…" she mutters.

I feel my cheeks burn, but she doesn't say much. Instead, she holds my hand and places it right over her right breast. I watch her curiously, unsure of what she's thinking, but very aware of what she's doing to me.

My cock twitches again at the feeling of her other hand running over my abdomen.

I sigh a low sigh as her hand runs further downward. Shit.

"What are you—"

She stops me with an index finger against my lips. "I want to feel you, Sasuke-kun."

My reactions are not hesitant, and the moment her hand touches my bulge, I step away from her and return to the front door of the studio. I close it and quickly turn around to face her again. Her cheeks are flushed crimson, and her legs are pressed so close to each other. Not once have I ever really admired her long legs, or the curve of her frame that marvels greatly at her grown breast.

Without a second thought, I pull on the back of my shirt and drag it off my body. She stares, embarrassed, but boldly as I walk toward her. My hand touches the softness of her cheek and she leans into my touch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I murmur.

She nods lightly, eyes staring into my own.

"You know," I start, bemused, "I only invited you for dinner."

She lightly smiles. "I know… But you kissed me… And I always wondered how…"

Her voice trails off, perhaps feeling mortified of what she would say, but I can't blame her. I've had those thoughts, too.

I grip the hem of her shirt and pull it upwards. Even with one arm I could manage this off of her, and immediately my eyes focus on the cleavage of her grown breasts exposed from her bra. They are not as big as I've heard her complain to Ino about, but I couldn't care any less.

"You're embarrassing me," she whispers, bringing her arms up to cover herself, and I smirk.

"You shouldn't be," I murmur. "After all I've already touched you here…"

My voice trails off this time as I bring a hand over her breast again. She watches as I run my thumb over, feeling the softness even through the thick fabric of her undergarment. She sighs lightly, and I feel her warm breath grace my skin.

She lifts her arms back, and without a moment's notice, the straps of her bra slip off her shoulders. Immediately the entire thing falls to the floor, leaving my speechless as I rudely gape at her.

I learn forward as she tilts her he'd back to meet my lips. I hear her lightly groan as I grope a breast, kneading it with soft touches, and tugging and elongating her nipple between my thumb and index finger. Hearing her makes my cock pulsate with a need I cannot leave alone. It doesn't take me long to decide to pull away from her and lead her to my bed. She sits there on the edge as I fumble with my pants.

She giggles lightly at my clumsiness, hiding her exposed breasts behind crossed arms and eventually stands to help me with them. It makes my cheeks redden, but she doesn't seem to care much of my awkward clumsiness.

They slide down to the floor and I watch as she lets her skirt fall down, too. Her bare thighs make my blood run hotter and my erection harder, if even possible. Her motions are graceful as she lands back on the bed, taking deep breaths perhaps to calm herself and I follow her, my body hovering over hers as I kiss her cheek, lips and neck.

Her heavy sigh in my ear evokes chills down my spine. I position myself so that I can kneel above her as my hand reaches down between her thighs. Even through the fabric of her panties I can feel the slick wetness of her arousal. She gasps as I run a finger over the fabric and just over the flesh. Her body quakes beneath me as I continue to rub her.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathes in a whisper-tone. I cannot ignore her… It's a plead.

I turn to face her, and I watch as she pulls down her underwear from her form. I have to part from her for a few seconds as she kicks the thing off.

"I want you," she murmurs.

I oblige and begin to take off my underwear, too. Her eyes widen as she takes notice of my fully erect form and I try not to take any amusement. There is no trace of fear etched upon her featured, but what I do see is worry.

"Do you want the lights off?" I question and she nods. My movements are quick and I turn off the light by my bed, leaving the lights behind us on.

Returning to her, I lie down beside her and tilt my body so I face her, though her back faces me. She turns to see me over her shoulder and under her long lashes as I take hold of her hand, and guide it down to my fully exposed erection.

Her fingers lightly graze it, and her feather-like touch is enough to make me come before we could even do anything.

"Don't be scared," I say.

There's some amusement as I said those words and she sighs.

"I know, it's just—I'm scared of the pain."

I kiss her shoulder. "It won't hurt as much if I make you wet enough. Just relax."

She keeps her hand on me as I reach over between her thighs and lightly rub her. She gasps as I being her leg over my own and begin to feel her between the slit. It doesn't take me long to find the little pleasurable nub of hers and I lightly begin to rub against it with the pad of my index finger. I feel her shudder beside me as I incense the speed. Her hips buck once, making me smile slyly at the idea that I'm making her feel good.

" _Sasuke-kun_ ," she moans.

I kiss her earlobe and find the her entrance. Slowly, and carefully, my middle finger goes into her and she groans. I don't move, and her hand places a firmer grip over my cock. I groan, too, relishing the sensation.

"Sakura," I murmur. "Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "I'm fine," she breathes.

"Does it feel good to you?" I muse, as I rub my finger inside her and she moans, tilting her head back.

" _Yes_ ," she breathes. It's an almost inaudible whisper.

Her hand leaves my erection and she clasps my thigh as I continue to touch her. In a matter of seconds I feel the muscles within her convulse. She comes in a loud gasp, and I part my hand from her and hold her tightly against me.

Sakura's erratic breathing enters my ears as she calms herself down. I kiss her tenderly on the lips, holding her leg in place over me.

"Are you ready?" I whisper in her ear, and her response was a single nod.

I drag the tip of my cock over her wet slit. She shutters at the contact, and all I can say is that she's a bit more sensitive to my touch now.

"Take a deep breath," I say.

"Okay," she whimpers.

"Trust me," I murmur.

She nods.

I steady it over her entrance, widening her legs with my only arm. I thrust my hips against her, filling her as deep as I could until her sudden cry of pain makes me still. She groans, hand gripping my thigh.

"It's okay," I whisper.

She breathes my name as I thrust myself as deep as I could, lightly moaning at the warmth clamped over me and her tight, tight hole. I hiss under my breath through clenched teeth and still myself once more as Sakura's groans come again.

"There," I groan, "I'm completely inside of you."

She nods.

"I'm going to start moving…"

I wrap my arm around her, my hand over her breast and pull myself out, and thrust myself in again. She groans, as do I at the filling sensation that is driving me mad. I do it again, and again, thrusting myself against her in a slow rhythm.

I pull her towards me so that I can feel her back against my chest. I run my hand over her female form, murmuring half of the time to myself how soft and warm she is. Her eyes are closed as she huffs deep breaths the more I push myself inside her.

She groans repeatedly, and I tease away at her clit, hoping it'd please her more.

"Is this okay for you?" I groan in her ear.

" _Yes_ ," she whispers.

Her hand grips my ass firmly as she groans lightly.

"Don't stop—" she mutters, "there."

I lean over her and kiss her lips as I buck myself in and out of her. She feels so damn good all around me—so warm—so fucking tight. If I could turn back time, I don't think I'd ever imagine myself doing this with her tonight.

Her moans radiate in my ears, making my cock throb with aching need. The more I go inside, the faster I want my release. Picking up the pace, Sakura's hand grips me harder, making me groan with some satisfaction.

She murmurs something I can't quite hear, then. I ask her if she was okay, and her response is, "I love you."

Jerking my hips forward I groan in her ear, breathing hard against her skin.

"I love you, Sakura," I breathe.

I am being filled completely with an unspoken desire. I tilt my head back as I feel her muscles clench around me, tightening and tightening until I can't take it anymore. I clench my teeth as I groan, hazy from my release and pull out from within her, coming in three spurts on her thigh.

She breathes heavily, and I feel her hand come away from me and she turns to face me.

Looking down at her leg, Sakura drags a single finger over my cum and I watch as she takes it into her mouth. She seems confused, perhaps at my taste, and I run my tongue over her lips.

She smiles, turning herself around completely and draping an arm lazily over my chest.

I drag her leg over me, making her cradle my body and I watch as her familiar shy smile makes its way along her features. Her body over mine is intoxicating. My cock aches for another release and I drag my hand over her entire body, feeling her firm thighs, her belly and breasts.

She sighs as she leans forward and plants kisses down the ridges of my muscles. I take hold of my cock and drag it against her slit again. She sighs lightly, but doesn't refuse me. I watch her expression change as she settles herself down, plunging my erection deep and deeper. Her lips are parted and head tilted, but she doesn't make a sound. I want her to be pleasured. I want to be pleasured.

"Sasuke-kun," she moans as she lets herself collapse onto me, holding my tightly as I begin to buck my hips against her in a faster pace.

She cries out in barely containable moans of ecstasy as I charge against her, over and over, feeling the wetness of her arousal all around me.

"You feel so good," I groan.

She gasps with every thrust I make. My hand firmly grips her ass, and she then begins to move lightly against me.

" _Shit_ ," I hiss as I feel my limit coming on too early.

"Sasuke-k-kun," she groans. "I'm going to—"

" _Hn_." I can't say anything as I go into her harder and faster.

I feel as her muscles clench around me once more, and I pull out right away, knowing I won't be able to bare coming inside her. I groan as she moans when were sent to our release. She collapses her head against my chest and I breathe hard, feeling my arousal shot in a single long spurt. I feel her chest heave against me heavily.

It takes me by surprise to see how tired she had gotten, but it makes me smile in some satisfaction. I kiss her forehead and hug her, wanting to never let go.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note**.

Holy cow, this one was a tough one to write! I tried doing males' Point of View once before and it's pretty hard when you're a girl o.o

This was intended to be much longer than it is now, but time is slim nowadays.

Id like to thank _crazymel2008_ for the idea and request :)

Thanks for reading, whether you liked it, or not.

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 06-07-15]


End file.
